Feral
by hblizarddog
Summary: Another riddick OC character. Just read it. I have never been good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there ho there hi there I don't own Riddick. This is my first longer fic. If you like it review and I'll write more.**  
I never really went to sleep when cryo was involved. It was more like a temporarily immobile state that rendered me defenseless.  
I'm what you would call, scientifically, a Ferrell That just means my rational human mind shuts off most of the time and I run on pure instincts.  
I could smell another animal on board, I could scent his dominance and became absolutely ecstatic. There were many other smells, a man that smelled like old things, spirits, and cowardice.  
There was another man that smelled like cotton robes. He smelled like faith and I could smell which three passengers were with him. They smelled the same but a bit more youthful.  
There was a man and a woman as well they smelled like leather and traveling, kind of like they don't use deodorant.  
There was a young girl. She smelled like defiance and confusion.  
Then there was the merc that was escorting the large, dominant male. I could see the deception rising from his person  
There was the crew. They smelled pretty standard. The two males smelled like work, strict policies, and honesty. The woman smelled like contentment. Something about her scent made it obvious she loved her job.  
Last there was the male that thought it was necessary to blindfold me, and bind me to the cryo tube. Dr. Daniels a.k.a Moe. He was really a sweet guy if you didn't try to bite him. We had an interesting relationship, he was the only male I've ever listened to, and he seemed to understand I wasn't a lunatic.  
I ended up in an animal holding facility from the age of two till I was twelve because they never knew how to contain me. I bit and scratched so they threw me in with the hellhounds, expecting them to eat me, but one of the females had lost a cub and took me as her own.  
Shortly after my twelfth year began they got some professionals. Time after time they left, or I bit them. Moe came about I bit him and he bopped me on the nose I've followed him like a puppy ever since.  
I had been enjoying the scent of the large male, who also was awake, when red lights and loud noises began to make themselves known . Violent turbulence began.  
The captain was skewered and the other two crewmen were ejected from their tubes. I heard them scramble about and set to work on finding the problem.  
Another set of turbulence went through and smashed my head against the back of my tube and I was knocked out.  
As I came to I was painfully aware of the close proximity of the dominant male. His closeness provoked feeling in my body I've never had before. I gave a grunt as acknowledgment. I felt his nose make contact with my exposed neck. I gave the fiercest growl I could even though we both knew I didn't mind one bit.  
He gave a low groan,"interesting." He continued to run his nose down my neck.  
Abruptly he stopped, i felt him take me out of the tube and set me on the floor of the ship. He untied me and took off the blindfold.  
My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the odd lighting. My eyes were met with liquid mercury  
My body became absolutely submissive to his every whim as I peered into his magnificent eyes.  
I leaned my neck back so he could claim or deny me. He lowered his head slowly placing his lips just so.  
For a moment I thought this was rejection. His lack of action wasn't very assuring then in the blink of an eye his teeth were deep in the juncture between my shoulder and neck.  
I couldn't stop the whimpers and moans that came from my mouth. He seemed to be enjoying this too. He groaned and his jaw went lax. My hands went up to cup his very bald head. My turn. I gave a small lick to the spot I was about to mark and clenched my jaw. I felt my teeth go through and absolute bliss was all I felt . I slowly released the flesh in my mouth. His eyes were on mine then his searing kiss. I could think of nothing else but my almost mat on top of me.  
So when he was yanked away its safe to say I was severely surprised. I gave a loud growl then jumped into action the merc had my mate in restraints.  
I launched forward and clenched my jaw down the area to his funny bone and began to thrash my head.  
I heard The merc give a surprised cry and my mate gave a low laugh.  
Then somebody hit my nose.  
I yelped in surprise.  
That hurt my feelings.  
My eyes filled with tears, and my nose hurt.  
Moe was standing between me and the merc.  
I took a few steps back, then turned and laid down not facing Moe.  
"Chrissy," he said in his calm voice.  
"Chrissy, I'm sorry if I hurt your nose but you know better than to attack people, I only did it to make you let go." He sighed and came around to face me.  
He stroked my nose with his thumb and patted my wavy dark brown hair.  
A deep growl was coming from the other side of the hull.  
The merc had managed to chain him to a post, blindfold him, and somehow manage to put a bit in his mouth. Then the merc had slipped out.  
My mate did not like Moe touching me, not one bit, every time he stroked my hair he made a lunging motion, as though he could break the restraints on him. I wouldn't put it past him so I took Moe's hand in mine. Moe gave a confused look. Then I pointed to my mate and showed him my mating mark.  
Moe knew what it was.  
Moe tried not to stare at what he probably perceived as a large hole in my neck  
"Did you... Did you want him to do that to you?"  
I blinked. Then I nodded and stood.  
I pulled Moe up towards me and we slowly approached my mate. I laid my hands on his cheeks. He began to purr. I slid my hands over the bit and quickly unclasped it .  
"Hey," I whispered.  
"Hey," his voice was low and gruff and it excited me.  
He gave a low noise almost like a growl and a purr.  
"What's your real name?" I pulled off his blindfold.  
His eyes pierced mine and I pushing my body close to him.  
"Richard B. Riddick," he nipped at my eat.  
"What's yours?"  
"Chrissy, just Chrissy,"  
I had the hardest time looking away from him to Moe. Moe has that quiet analyzing look about him a look I had past dubbed "the doctor" look. I waited for a moment then cleared my throat , catching both mens attention. I pointed at the mark I had left Riddick with.  
Moe gasped.  
I moved around to the restraints on Riddick but I knew I wouldn't be able to undo these.  
I let out a whimper. I came back around to Riddick's front I rested my head on his very, very broad chest. The difference in our sizes became an intense realization. I was barely five feet, while he was easily six and a half feet.  
There was also the large contrast in our appearance while I was petite and could pass for a nice young girl, in the right clothes. He was all hulking and intimidation. His eyes were very much unique mine were only unique when I was all instinct. I normally had chocolate brown eyes but when i was all instinct they were all black, my whole eye.  
Moe whispered "Chrissy, I know he is your mate now and I understand, but the other passengers may be a little hostile towards him due to him being a convict and all"  
Riddick seemed to just not like Moe. Every word that came from Moe's mouth was punctuated with some type of aggressive action. Riddick would grind his teeth or growl when he talked. I felt Riddick tense under my hand and I felt the need to comment on my non-romantic relationship with Moe.  
"Riddick, Moe is kinda like my dad only he had no part in my early life, so stop growling at him."  
Riddick still didn't stop growling after that so I Left him be.  
i gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to meet the rest of the survivors with Moe.  
The others were already weary of me due to my attack on the merc who I now know as Johns.  
The young girl that smelled like confusion was Jack and she was pretending to be a boy. I wasn't going to be the one to blow her cover. The man that smelled of faith was a Holy man with his three sons on their way to New Mecca.  
Shazza and Zeke were prospectors, the coward smelling man was Paris, the lady crewman was Fry. They all were scared of Riddick. Johns had told them he had attacked me. I didn't bother correcting him. I knew I was getting off this rock. I also knew he wasn't.**  
Alright thanks for reading. If you liked it please tell me so I can keeping going with confidence in my writing. If i don't update soon you can send me hate mail. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sup guys, second chapter, Riddick isn't mine, WOO, read on.  
The three suns beat down on the weathered terrain of the barren planet.  
Riddick had gotten out and I was a primary suspect. Nobody liked me except the girl dressed as a boy. She thought I was someone to look up to. I felt bad because people like me aren't suppose to be role models.  
I watched as all the survivors scrambled to figure out a way off this planet. No one wanted my help, and it was much too hot to explore so I lay in the hull of the ship, breathing slowly. Focusing on keeping my body temperature low.  
I was on breath 453 when a gun was fired and Zeke screamed. I ran towards Zeke but stopped short at the hole he was digging. The tarp fluttered over an obvious hole.  
I went down into the trench he had made and looked in the hole.  
There was blood. I could smell his death. There were other creatures on this planet.  
I quickly stepped out of the trench. A panic ran over me.  
I didn't see Shazza swing.  
I fell to the ground and kept my eyes firmly closed. I felt Shazza's boot connected with my ribs a few times. There was a long pause in the blows. I opened my eyes to see Riddick standing firmly between me and an enraged Shazza. Johns came on the scene. That black stick at the ready.  
"You ever touch her again and I will ghost your ass," Riddick's deep voice was menacing and made me melt like butter.  
Johns was puzzled and Shazza turned her anger towards him. Punching and screaming Riddick held her at arms length. johns came closer and managed to whack Riddick with the stupid black stick. Riddick dropped to the ground, unconscious. Shazza was still hitting him.  
I screamed in horror and launched my body to cover his. Johns tried to move me so he could chain up Riddick again. I wasn't having it.  
Then Johns hit me with that stupid stick and i was out cold.

As I came to I had a splitting headache. I had a vivid image of Riddick laid out, and Johns with that stupid stick.  
I tried to spring up but, as it were, I had been chained up. Like an animal.  
I was laying on my back and my arms were stretched out above my head. I could feel the crude restraints against the raw flesh of my wrists. I had obviously been twisting in my sleep.  
The shackles allowed me barely any wiggle room. I couldn't even sit up. I gave a low groan of frustration.  
"Morning Chrissy, You've been out for approximately seven hours."  
I thought for sure his voice wouldn't do that to me right now due to the skull-splitting headache but no. I felt like melting butter. his voice might as well have been a drug to me. the feeling he provoked was addictive and at that moment I would have given anything to have his hands on me.  
I gave a little frustrated whimper, and arched my back. My eyes closed.  
"Yeah, I can't wait either. The second I get out of these chains I'm coming for you. Be ready."  
I thought I was already as wet as possible but that just seemed to open the floodgates.  
I clenched my thighs to try and help. It didn't.  
Riddick gave a low chuckle.

A few moments later, that stupid merc walked in. As he passed me he paused, and looked down at me. I tried to stop squirming from the earlier experience. Lets just say I failed miserably. Johns gave a nasty smile that said he knew what was wrong with me. It made me feel very uncomfortable.  
"Jeez, what did you do to her?"  
I heard Riddick's chains rattle, and strained,  
"Johns, if you touch her I will torture you in ways your mind can't comprehend."  
Johns looked away from me like I burned his eyes. Riddick was so amazing.  
"I have a proposition for you Riddick. You help us get off this planet, and I'll cut you loose. "  
Riddick looked up slowly. "Are you saying you would let me go?"  
Johns shrugged," I'm thinkin maybe you died here."  
Riddick's gaze was on me for a moment. "You gonna cut her loose too?"  
Johns glanced my way,"If you can keep her in line, I don't really care what you do with her."  
Riddick looked Johns straight in the eye. A few moments of a stifling silence went by.  
johns whipped his handgun out and shot the chains holding Riddick to his seat.  
It scared the crap out out of me. I tried wriggle out and just ended up hurting my wrists. Riddick stood straight. Staring down the merc.  
All of a sudden Riddick was holding the gun and his goggles.  
Johns put his hands up,"all I want is to get of this shit hole alive"  
Riddick tossed the gun out of the ship and pushed past Johns towards me.  
I was pretty sure this was no time for me to be this turned on but just looking at his form, the way he radiated fury and dominance. I arched up towards him as he leaned down to figure out how to get me out of these home-made cuffs. He tried his hardest not to touch me while he was trying to get me loose but wanted his hands on me so bad. I started whimpering at him.  
Finally his control became non-existant. He reached up and snapped the cuffs. They fell off my wrists. Riddick's lips were on mine a bit roughly but I wanted him to much to care how he took me. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
Riddick had managed to move both of us to be pressing snuggly against the wall my legs wrapped around his waist without my knowledge while one of his hands was in my hair keeping our lips glued together, the other cupped my butt. I wasn't sure if it was for support or he just like my tooshy.  
His kisses moved to my neck and his body pressed tighter against mine. His every line and ripple were right there for me to feel.  
Moans and whimpers erupted from my mouth as groans and growls vibrated his chest. The hand that was in my hair moved down to my other butt cheek and squeezed my thigh.  
I felt his lips and teeth pushing past my shirt, dipping down as low as he could. He started moving his hips against mine. My body was so hot.  
A small giggle erupted from behind our entanglment of limbs. We both froze.  
Riddick didn't bother turning. The the three boys and Jack cought us. I layed my head down on Riddick's chest. I was disappointed but I knew we would make up for lost time.  
Alrighty then! I'm finished with the second chapter tell me if you like please.


	3. Chapter 3

We hadn't had a proper moment alone and I tended to begin to randomly squirm when he so much as muttered a word.  
Riddick told me I need to act as his shadow and be ready at any moment to run, or to fight.  
The other survivors were relatively skittish around us accept Moe and that girl, Jack. I still was a little annoyed that none of them liked me though.  
Riddick had to drag a sled of supplies to the skiff from the crash sight. It was so attractive to see him haul all that weight. Just imagine all that power between your... Sorry the heat is making it worse.  
Riddick stopped hauling and looked at my heaving form. Riddick beckoned me closer with the jerk of his head. When I was close enough he grabbed me and dragged me against his body I gave a squeal of surprise. His hands were everywhere, his lips were on my neck and my mouth, they constantly roamed. I could feel his hard length through his cargo pants and couldn't help but to grind my hips against him, just to make this torture a little more delicious.  
"Hey, hey hey, you can bang like animals later, right now, get a move on!"  
Both our heads jerked away from each other quickly. Johns seemed to take it upon himself to ruin every heated moment with his disgusting voice and presence.  
Riddick gave a growl. I gave an angry little whimper. I felt Riddick's crotch twitch at the noise I made. My breathing picked up again. I felt Riddick's eyes on the rise and fall of my chest. If it hadn't been for the many eyes that would have observed it Riddick would have dropped me where I stood and ripped off my clothes right there... I wouldn't have minded in the slightest. I could not wait till the moment my Alpha and I became one and our mating was finished neither of us will be able to function smoothly till then.  
Riddick quickly swatted my backside and said gruffly,  
"Stay in front of me."  
I didn't over think his command, not sure if it was the view he wanted or the ability to keep me in sight. We began to move again.  
The mousey survivor, Paris, dropped a bottle of his spirits. I bent down to pick it up, well aware of Riddick's viewing of the show. The man looked speechless for a moment, then Riddick reached over to take the spirits from me. Paris began to sputter and then introduced himself. He stuck out his hand to Riddick.  
Riddick gave a very small smile then put his hand out to shake," Richard , escaped convict." Paris shrank back and paled. Then began to sputter again as Riddick uncapped the spirits. He first offered it to me, I sniffed the substance then waved it off. Riddick polished off the bottle. Then recapped it and handed it back to Paris.  
Paris scurried towards the rest of the group.  
My shoulders drooped a bit. It shouldn't bother me at all but the mouse man didn't shake my hand. Riddick noticed my sudden change in posture.  
" does it really bother you that much,"  
I was going to say no but I felt his eyes on me and knew lying was out of the question.  
" they know I didn't kill that guy but they act like I'm going to attack them-" I paused, realizing that I would attack them if they touched me or my mate.  
I sighed. Riddick wrapped his arms around my middle. He buried his face in my hair,  
" their opinions don't matter. None of these people will make it in the dark."  
That really shouldn't have made me feel better but somehow it did. I layed my head on his chest.  
" they might not like you because I hover over you like some body guard from hell."  
I tried to muffle my giggle as Riddick Burrowed his face into my neck.  
"I guess I don't really mind that much. I mean you like me right? and that Jack kid likes us then there is always Moe.." I trailed off. Riddick was nibbling at my neck and I couldn't be bothered to stop the moan that slipped from my mouth.  
Moe cleared his throat. I glanced over at him lazily. Riddick didn't seem to mind his presents at all in fact I think he started sucking a bit harder specifically because Moe was watching. I still didn't understand why Riddick didn't like Moe. Moe was my best friend and I loved him... Ohhh I get it. Silly Riddick. Everyone already knew I was his he was just being difficult because in a normal situation. Moe would be the only person Riddick would be competing against.  
Riddick looked up from my neck and was overly smug. I assumed there was a large mark where he had been sucking. I probably should mind but couldn't find it in me to care.  
Riddick and I had trouble being apart. We could both hear all the other creatures scurrying underground. We knew something was gonna happen before we got the little emergency skiff up and running. We had found it in a small settlement along with a solar system diagram. The diagram implied a pending eclipse that, unfortunately, we would probably be present also lost the youngest of Imam's boys.  
After that incident Moe stayed close, and Riddick stayed closer. Johns broke up at least eight more make out sessions before we headed back to the ship.**  
I'm not sure why this one is so short but oh well. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am aware of the title being spelled incorrectly. The computer had corrected it and I had left it. I haven't figured out how to change the title. But if you know I'm not stupid and I know I'm not stupid I might just leave it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing  
**  
All the survivors were bustling about, even Riddick had been given a job. I hadn't. I didn't let it bug me. I had taken Riddick's words to heart and just brushed off their scared looks and went to go sit with Moe. Riddick had already finished his job, I wasn't quite sure what it was, but he did it.

Moe wasn't too fond of Riddick but he understood and he also knew that if we got off this planet I would go with Riddick. I think he had come to accept it.  
I think the heat was finally getting to him though, Moe would sometimes lean over and take deep lung fulls. At first I figured it was just shock of the situation, maybe he was having a panic attack. No his lungs were giving out , and I was scared.

Riddick said his priority was getting us off the planet, and that worried me. At the moment of panic Riddick would just grab me and go. I had a feeling, that maybe there really wasn't hope for the rest of the survivors. It made me more than a little sorrowful.

I had sat down next to Moe and placed my hand in his.  
The sky suddenly seemed darker, a bit more ominous. The eclipse was happening.

"Moe, Moe have to get up now." His blank look was terrifying and I felt my eyes sting.

" Moe, Please stand up we need to get to the shelter." He just stared at me.

"I love you Chrissy, but you have to let me go now, I'm too old, I'll slow you all down." the tears ran down my face.  
I pulled at his hand trying to make him get up. He wouldn't move. The sky was much darker now, and I heard something coming My tears got heavier. I could barely see.

"MOE, Please! You have to stand!" Something smashed into me and I felt my hand being ripped away from Moe's. I think I might have been rolling. My tears kept coming and I began to hiccup and sputter. I felt Riddick's arms around me and I heard the creatures wiz by us. I burrowed into Riddick. I heard someone yell for Shazza to stay down and I heard a scream. Soon Riddick stood and picked me up like a distraught child. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried some more. As we approached the rest of the survivors and I wasn't nearly done crying.

Riddick set me down for a moment.  
"He's gone isn't he?" I only asked the question in hopes that maybe it hadn't happened, or I would crack the silence enough to change the truth. nobody said anything. I gasped for air and tried to hold my stomach together, I felt like it was falling apart, or out, Maybe both. Riddick picked me back up and I'm glad, I would have fallen if he hadn't. I felt like my lungs were being squeezed.

Riddick moved away from the others as they began to discuss other things I tried really hard to stop crying. Everyone lost someone here I'm just the only one that acted like a baby about it.

After a few moments my crying settled into odd little hiccups. I felt tired and my eyes felt dry and sore. Riddick rubbed my back a bit, and kissed my forehead.  
"Riddick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think I overreacted?"  
Riddick gave a snort and pushed his goggles off.  
"I think you didn't react enough. If that man was what you said he was there should have been more screaming." That made me smile a little.  
"Riddick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we will make it off this rock?"  
"Well, we will at least."  
"What will we do when we get off this planet?"  
Riddick was silent for a moment.  
"I think I might take you somewhere safe, where we can lay low for a bit."  
"I would like that Riddick."  
Riddick stiffened under me. I hoped I hadn't said anything.  
I looked up towards his face to see his eyes facing towards the corner,  
"don't move" he pushed out the words through his lips. I went rigid.  
I began to hear the creature moving back and forth, he thought we were here but he wasn't positive. His large boned tail swished around.  
At that moment one of Imam's boys walked in.  
"Don't move kid," Riddick had whispered it so low I barely heard him.  
The boy bolted and the creature ran him through with its tail. Riddick ran for the others with me tightly pressed to his chest. A bright, concentrated light penetrated the surrounding darkness. Riddick yelled and smashed into to ground. I panicked.  
"Riddick!?Riddick, are you okay?"  
Riddick had his head burrowed into my stomach. I felt him wince, and his arms restricted around me.  
"Riddick? Can you see?"  
Riddick gave a groan. He pushed his head up and opened his eyes. I looked into his mercury pools. He blinked a few times and smiled.  
"I can see you."  
A grin spread across my face and I smashed my lips to his. His tongue slipped into my mouth, at some point my legs and arms wrapped around him. His hard member was pressed firmly to my thigh. I gasped, he was huge. His lips travelled down my neck to my dirtied and ripped shirt. He obviously didn't care about the state of my shirt because he just pushed past it. My whimpers must have alerted the others because Paris Came over to us.  
" you two better come in here we are deciding our deaths' you might want to be present."  
I sighed, yet another moment ruined by the ever present need to get off the planet. Riddick and I joined the rest in the larger storage area.  
Fry stared at us.  
"we are going to make a run for it." Fry seemed to be waiting for something after she said that.  
Riddick grasped my hand in his much larger one I looked up to his eyes which were still un-goggled.  
"you stay as close to me as you possibly can, I'm not going to lose you this close to getting away."  
Riddick placed his forehead on mine.  
"ehm.."  
We looked up at Fry.  
"we need your help Riddick, if we are going to get out of here alive."  
She looked down for a moment, she was nervous, she thought he would say no.  
"we need you to guide us to the skiff." I looked around just then everyone looked horrified;their lives were in the hands of a convict,whom had no attachment whatsoever.

Riddick looked at me.  
"lets go."****

Ok I know that was a cheesy ending, oh well. If you want me to hurry up and write more review, review, review. I always thought I was a terrible writer but you guys like me and I'm just so happy. Sorry if this one is a bit short. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry this one took so long to post. Sooo yeah tell me if it sucks so I can either make it better, or, you know, stop. OH,OH! OH! OH! I almost forgot, according to my best friend ever in the whole wide world, there is a new Riddick movie coming out. I seriously almost died of excitement! You have to tell me how you feel about this and I'm pretty sure it's not a rumor he showed me a very official picture on an upcoming movie website...I AM SO EXCITED!**

**oh...Yeah... I don't own Riddick...So sad... I cry.**

Paris was handling the newest development well. We had to use his spirits as light sources. I think if he lives he won't care as much. Well if he dies, he won't care either.

I guess that was mean.

They had found an odd glowing rope and we had a torch and a sled with all the power cells. Riddick clung to me as the others scrambled about.

"I expect you to be right behind me at all times i will not lose you."

His voice was more than a little demanding, there was a touch of desperation in it.

I Nodded my head quickly.

The rest of the survivors were ready as they would ever be.

"I want the light at my back not in my face!" Riddick hollarded

We pushed on as a very large group.

Riddick and I were in front and i stayed close, i'm pretty sure he could feel my breath on his back as we went. Imam and Johns were pulling the sled,

Fry and Paris stayed close to the sled, watching behind them.

Jack stayed between the sled and us.

We started on our trek at a moderate jog, easily maintained by all.

Soon I began to notice our tracks were in front of us. I didn't call attention to it. Riddick knew what he was doing.

However, maybe ten minutes after I noticed Fry spoke up,

"We are going in circles!"

She was panting and seemed a bit out of breath.

At that moment Paris dropped his last bottle of spirits, I heard Jack yell for him to leave it. He didn't listen. He pulled away from the glowing blue line effectively making it disconnect from the others and making stop glowing. He had reached his spirits and now he realized his fatal mistake. He stood up straight and took a swig of his drink that cost him his life.

He whispered something about where he was suppose to die, Then he spit fire and lit up easily twenty of the creatures.

then it went dark. I didn't look back.

We had all stopped for a moment to re-gather ourselves and re-establish a needed code of what not to do if you drop something.

I leaned on Riddick

"Why are we going in circles?" I asked quietly nobody else heard me. He looked at me. His goggles were off.

"That canyon is crawling with those creatures, I'm trying to think of a better way to go through the canyon without us all getting ripped apart." I sighed. we were a little stuck.

Riddick began to walk and we all followed. after a few minutes of depressingly heavy silence Johns jogged over to Riddick and spoke in a very low voice, I didn't think much of it, if it were important Riddick would tell me later.

"take the survivors and go!"

We all began to trot. Away from Riddick! All the other survivors ran it a tight cluster I pulled away and bolted back to Riddick. Only to find that he and Johns were circling each other.

I stood barely in the light. trying not to be noticed.

I tried not to pay attention to the fight so that my feral instincts wouldn't take over, this was Riddick's fight.

I focused on the lamp, and kept my eyes off of the two men. Johns ended up grabbing me and putting his precious gun to my head.

I choked down my feral, knowing full well that struggling would get me shot. I tried to take deep calming breaths but I could feel myself shaking. Riddick began to growl. It was such a menacing noise. Johns was shaking too, he knew he made a mistake. I looked into Riddick's eyes. The already humanless eyes became cold. Johns was going to die. I let out a humorless gale of laughter, and Riddick sprang at Johns. It all happened so quickly Johns gun went off Riddick attacked Johns like a crazed beast. There was a sharp, violent pain shooting up my calf. I don't remember getting on the ground.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

When I came to I felt the swaying of movement. I began to lift my upper body but Riddick growled,

" Save your strength, you'll need to run soon, I can't carry you, and the power cells." I layed my head back on his shoulder. He was carrying me like a child.

"What happened?" He gave a grunt.

"I killed Johns. His gun went off and got you in the leg. It went clean through your calf. Its gonna be hell walking with it."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't feel the pain now but however bad it is, it will be worth it to stay at Riddick's side.

** Ok that one kind of sucked and was really short. But tell me what you though anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tweedlee dum dee dooo! Hahaha sorry it took so long I've been trying really hard to get a laptop. Almost all of my chapters have been uploaded from my phone, so all the little errors you see are due to a small keyboard and chubby sausage fingers hahaha! Lemons ahead so.. Fair warning.  
Enjoy**

Riddick jogged briskly while holding me to his chest like a small child. I felt so happy in his arms specifically because of the proximity. I was drunk with the rubbing and the intense arousal I was feeling. I could barely breath. I could hardly feel my wound due to the adrenaline coursing through me. Riddick was just as flustered as I was but somehow he kept on moving. His breathing was labored and I could feel his... Oh my goodness he is huge. I pushed my chest on to his. This was terrible, delicious, hot torture.  
I tried not to squirm too much because I knew this was probably just as bad, if not, worse for him. I tried to hold back my vocal exclamations but a moan slipped out of my heated lips.  
Before I knew it Riddick had me pushed against the ground. I gasped in utter excitement. Oh my goodness, all of the torture would be over soon! I closed my eyes and arched my back a it awaiting his much needed touch. It didn't come. I opened my eyes to see him panting above me, his eyes were smoldering, and I could see the animal behind his gaze. He was fighting so hard, but his animal was calling to mine and it did nothing for my resolve. He wanted to wait till we were safe, and I deeply wanted to support him in his endeavored but I couldn't help the absolutely hormonal that was coming on.  
I pushed my chest out and crushed it to his hard form. my gasps and whimpers were hurting him I could feel the grumbles and growls coming from him it really only made it worse. I tried to get a hold of myself, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths but all I could smell was him.  
Fuck it.  
I grabbed his head and smashed our lips together. He gave no resistance our lips touched and the pleasure, just of kissing hurt because of the strain we had already put on ourselves. he shoved his hips in between my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around him he growled loudly as our heated pelvises made contact. I almost came at that moment. He pushed forward like he were already in me. The tease. His large hands wrapped around the waistband of my worn ratty pants and wrenched them down as I tried to do the same with my toes to no avail. He pushed his head in between my thighs while he pulled off his pants. He kissed me there a few times before he lifted his lips back to mine and kissed me feverishly as he possitioned himself to claim my smoldering body. The moment his tip touched my opening he lost it and shoved his large cock into my very much virgin pussy. I couldn't say it didn't hurt because it did but the shear pleasure of having his hard cock inside me made it as unnotsable as the bullet hole in my leg.  
"Riddick!" I scream as he pushed in again I practically screamed everytime he thrust into me, the hard fast rythme he found left me without breath and without any feeling in my legs.  
He was just as loud a I was his grunts and growls. He sunk his teeth into the mating mark he had made before and I came, screaming, it was so good my toes curled, and my voice cut out after a while because I couldn't breath. Riddick wasn't done yet he was still pounding into me and soon after my first orgasm I felt the next one rising up inside me. I began to pant because I stil couldn't speak. He gave three large strokes and we both exploded.  
This time I couldn't even see.  
As I slowly gained back sight and hearing he was still pushing his seed inside me. His animal wanted to pup me and I tried for a moment to find a reason to be angry. I failed.  
After another moment or two he released his jaw from my neck. I sighed in satisfaction. He gave me a wet kiss and and pulled his still partially hard cock out of me. I gazed at him and felt my arousel begin to build again.  
"Chrissy we have to get off this rock first then we can fuck senceless," his saying that did nothing for my already growing arousel. His eyes became a few shades darker.  
"One more time," he growled as he pushed back into me.

**ok! My first lemon ever! Reveiw tell me how I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**sup guys, here is another chapter I'm sorry it is so short I wanted to hurry and get it to you guys. please review. I own nothing. crayons. How do I get a bet? I think I should get one of those there are always lots of mistakes. IF YOU LIKE TURTLES CLAP YOUR HANDS SO THAT WHOEVER IS AROUND WILL LOOK AT YOU LIKE YOUR INSANE!**

* * *

After Riddick had managed to slip both our pants back on with much effort. His hands lingering at my hips for a moment too long. I cleared my throat and he jerked his head upwards. He gave me a dirty grin that set me on fire. I pushed it away as best I could. We decided that I should walk in hopes of avoiding a repeat performance. He clasped my hand and we began a brisk jog towards what light we saw and recognised the rest of the group. My leg was on fire but I pushed the pain away as best I could. After our mating I knew Riddick would worry, especially if he managed to pup me, once he could smell the babe he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

As we approached the survivors. When they they spotted us, they stared warily. Jack began to whimper Riddick walked over and said something that seemed to calm her. I looked around. all the faces of the people around me blurred together, they meant little to me. I could hear the noises of the animals right next to, above, and around us. They fought over who got to eat their own dead. The others had devised a plan while I was listening to what the enemy.

Riddick touched my arm. I turned to him in my odd hazy state and nuzzled into his chest. He wrapped his large arms around me and rested his head on mine

"listen," he whispered.

"I have to carry the cells through the canyon, I better be able to feel your breath on my back the whole time." He picked me and squeezed me to his chest. I could smell his fear, I was a little scared too but Riddick seemed to be more terrified than I thought he was capable. He buried his face in my dirty hair and took a deep breath in. I wrapped my arms around his head and hugged. Riddick stiffened for a moment. He looked up into my eyes, a look of utter shock he was silent. He began to tremble, he put me on my feet then his hands went to my face. He caressed my cheeks and then he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled up so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm not afraid,"

He whispered back,

"You're a terrible liar" he buried his face in my hair again," did you know?"

I took a deep breath,"I wasn't possitve yet."

Riddick pressed me close for another moment then put me down. He looked around at the other survivors.

"We are gonna book it throught the canyon."

"What about the power cell?"Carolyn quickly asked. Riddick didn't look her way just said with mild determination and obvious faith in him self

"Leave the power cells to me"


	8. Chapter 8

**I think this might be my last chapter in this fic. I'm thinking I might keep going. If you want me to keep going I expect a butt load of reviews. Maybe one more chapter...**

* * *

Riddick plowed through the opening of the canyon with deadly strength and I stumbled behind him as swiftly as my shot leg would allow. The survivors struggled to keep up with the swift pace of the escaped convict that their lives currently depended on. there was some commotion behind us when I looked back I saw Imam's last boy get snatched up. The look on the holy man's face was heart crushing.  
A bit farther away from us Jack screamed she had somehow managed to get trapped under the rib cage of a skeleton laying in the canyon and one of the creatures was trying to get to her through the spaces in the ribcage Riddick charged past me and smashed into the creature Carolyn Had grasped Jack and was toting her to safety as Riddick went head on with one of the creatures. My heart skipped a beat as their heads collided They both seemed to give a war. Then Riddick reared his head back and smashed his hard ass head against the shrieking creature. I almost felt bad for the creature as it fell limp to the ground. After a few moments we all started moving again. Riddick led everyone to a cravic in the canyon wall.  
"Everyone inside!"  
I went towards the crevice for a moment before Riddick quickly pushed the rock in front of the hole. He grasped my hand and began to sprint. I stumbled as quickly as possible behind him. The power cells flung violently about just behind us and the creatures drooled above. Riddick began to sprint not relinquishing my hand. I assumed that meant we were close so I clenched my teeth and kept going. We both collided with the skiff. Riddick pushed me into the ship, he smashed around as he put the power cells in place. He turned on all the lights. Breathing heavily I sat on one of the small bunks. I didn't want to look at my leg, I was scared. I could feel the blood trickling from it. Riddick stormed past me and started the skiff.  
Once he was done, he came up close to me and got down on his knees. He pushed me back and pulled up my tattered pant leg. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see. Then I felt his tongue on me. It hurt because he was cleaning my wound but I was instantly turned on by the simple idea of his tongue on my body. I bowed off the bunk and my body became instantly overheated and I was soaked. My breathing was heavily labored, I gripped the thin blanket beneath me. Then he stopped. The erupt lack of pleasure was bafflingly frustrating I looked up at him to see that he was just as excited as I was. The tent in his pants was more than a little distracting. I pushed my chest out towards him and his own chest crushed against mine. Our lips met with intense force. Our tongues tangled vigorously, my legs wrapped around his waist, his right hand went to my bottom And pulled me closer to grind me against his monster hard on. Our lips parted and I gasped his lips traveled down my neck nipping and sucking leaving little marks. His other arm pushed me against his chest. My right hand was clenched in his shirt, and my other hand was clasped on his lovely bald head. He began to growl and grunt when I started gyrating my hips against him. My moans and whimpers got progressively louder.  
There was a noise from outside and I gave a growl towards the disturbance. Riddick stopped moving for a moment, then he left to go see what it was. I gave a loud obnoxious whine he growled and smashed his lips to mine then he left. I heard his deep voice and Carolyn's very frustrating voice. I didn't bother listening to the conversation.

Riddick stormed back in and gave me a softer kiss compared to those earlier.  
He looked me in the eyes,  
"stay here," That was an Alpha command. I wasn't going to move. He ran his hand through my dirty hair and he went to Carolyn.  
They were going to get the others I felt my lungs restrict at the thought of my mate being in danger, of my mate not coming back, the man whose child was safely hidden in my belly might not come back. Breathing became even more difficult. My body was shaking so bad. I was having a panic attack that I knew wouldn't cease till he was back. Tears began to build up in my eyes, but didn't spill. I curled up into a ball and waited for the longest half our of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEy sup, this is finished WOOO ok, ok, ok, tell me what you think!**

* * *

The pain rested in my chest, it burned and ached. I just clutched at my heart and waited.  
Fifteen minutes ticked by, thirty minutes. I thought I would tear my hair out when Imam and Jack trotted in huffing and puffing. Carolyn came not a moment later. I sat for another moment, my hope snuffed out. I couldn't breathe anymore. My lungs just stopped I felt like my stomach had fallen out of my butt. I gasped for air. I closed my eyes and put my head between my knees. I tried to find a way around the crushing impossibility to disobey an alpha order. Any way I could find him, save him, hold him. Anything. It couldn't be over.  
I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes till I had to fight to open them. I looked around and hoped to wake up screaming. I noticed Carolyn was missing but it barely registered in the back of my mind.  
I heard a scream that was Riddick's, I knew it was. I wanted to blame it on a hopeful and delusional mind but it was real. He was suffering and I was condemned by his own order. I burst into agonizing tears. My head clutched in my hands.  
Someone touched my back I looked up to bite their heads off in hopes of releasing some anguish. I came eye to eye with Riddick. I attacked his face. I heard, what seemed far away, frantic moan and whimpers later it came to my attention I was making those noises but it meant nothing as I wrapped my whole body around the man I thought I had already lost. I pulled in deep breaths of his scent as my whole body trembled and squeezed him closer to my body. both of us were breathing hard. He leaned in to my ear,  
"I have to get us out of here , lay down. I'll be right back."  
I laid down. I took deep breathes. I closed my eyes. I fell asleep.  
I felt a heavy hand lay on my head. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up into Riddick's eyes.  
Seeing his face made everything okay. I gave him a deep kiss. We would be okay. We were going to have a life.

* * *

**OKKKK that was the last chapter. I will be writing a sequel but it probably not follow the story at all. I am kind of excited. I'm gonna write soon suggestions and reviews are mandatory... Just kidding... Sort of... Maybe.**


	10. Notice

**_Hey sup guys I'm gonna write the sequel but I got a cool idea for another fic. I am gonna try and do both but lets see how this goes. Hey i am trying to learn Russian, anyone know russian. How many of you watch inuyasha? well thats my next fic so ya _**


End file.
